The Betrayal
by AutumnalRain
Summary: ***In the process of revamping and updating already uploaded chapters, to then keep going with the story*** Even the bearer of the light can get swayed by the darkness. But this time, not only does Kari get swayed, but she's taking over. The digimons now bow down to an Empress, not just an Emperor. Kari/Ken coupling.
1. Tidal Wave

Hello all!

Been quite some time!

Been feeling like continuing this but after rereading a bit, I felt like I should update the chapters a bit with a bit more details and ideas. Therefore I shall update all the chapters one by one and when that is done I will pick up from where I left the story and keep going.

In my story, Ken, the emperor has never been defeated thus far. As for the destined gang, life has been moving on, they a growing older.

T.k and Kari are around 18 years of age. You can calculate the others from that.

Well I hope you all will enjoy The Betrayal.

It's story destined to be a Kari/Ken romance.

**Chapter 1 - Tidal Wave**

**Kari's POV**

"Kari, bring this to T.K. He knows where it goes." Mimi once again gave me an order to follow.

"But i …" I started to say.

"No buts! Just bring the box!" Mimi nearly yelled.

I watched the pink haired girl walk off and sighed. I was starting to feel like a robot, doing the same thing over and over. Which consisted of taking a box from the truck, walking across the parking lot into the building and up the three long flight of stairs, then down the long hall to door 325.

So far i had gotten a twenty minutes lunch time and no breaks. The others? We could basically say they had it the other way around. They worked 20 minutes and took the rest of the day off. Well … maybe i am exaggerating, okay, so I was exaggerating but they still had much more time off then i did. Which in my opinion is just flat-out not fair!

I kicked the door to Sora's new apartment and waited for someone to open up. No way was I going to put this box on the ground only to lift it back up and break my back in the process just for a closed door.

"Thank you for the help" i muttered to no one.

I leaned the box onto my thigh and the wall, still holding on to it with my left hand. With my right hand i turned the door knob and gave the door a push. I quickly moved my right foot so the door wouldn't close. i firmly took the box back into my hands and with the help of my back i opened the door wider. I sighed, again, as I heard the door swish and click back closed.

"T.k.?" I called out as i lowered the box to the ground.

T.k's head passed through the arc that connects the entrance to the kitchen.

''Mmmwwhaat?'' He asked nonchalantly.

''Mimi said you knew where this goes'' I replied pointing to the box i had brought up.

''Yeah! It goes in the bathroom. You can put it on the counter.'' The blonde replied.

His head disappeared back into the kitchen and the 'click' sound of a soft drink can being opened followed by Sora's and T.K.'s laughter drifted over to me in the entrance.

I looked at the box on the floor and for the third time, sighed again.

I had never noticed how T.K. had change so much. I remember when we were little and he used to help everyone. Now? Uuuuhhhhhhh!

I shook my head and picked up the box, feeling the muscles in my arms just about ready to give out. Walking down the hallway, I crossed to my right; the kitchen entry and the living room. To my left i passed; the guest bedroom, Mimi's bedroom, a door which gave to the emergency back stairs and then in front of me stood the bathroom door, closed. They always have to be closed of course.

A fourth sigh escaped between my lips.

I shifted the box to my left thigh again to liberate my right hand. As i laid my hand on the door knob, it turned and the door opened. Guess there's a god somewhere who thought I was pitiful at this point.

''WHOA!'' My brother backed up, surprised.

I tilted my head and gave him a smile. He opened the door wider so i could pass with the box. Atleast he had never changed. Always the same old overly protective brother. Who although lately had been more busy and less present. Therefore giving me more freedom but also less support.

''Me and the guys are going to the arcade, a new game got installed and it looks wicked. I'll pick you up later, meanwhile if you want, you could help take up the last couple boxes and unpack.'' Tai said.

I simply nodded and watched him walk down the hallway. Sometimes it felt like I was the only one between him and I who had matured. Tai had never outgrown video games or the arcades.

As I deposited the box on the bathroom counter, I heard Matt, Tai, Davis and T.K. yell their byes and leave.

Joe, Izzy and Cody couldn't be here to help us move Mimi to her new place. Joe was in an intensive training at the hospital. Izzy was meeting an important business man, his boss. The rumors are that the man wants to take Izzy under his wing. It would be fantastic for our little genius. Cody was away with his family.

Growing older took a toll on our destined gang. With work and higher grade schooling, we all had less time to devote to the digiworld and hang out like we used to. In fact, the evil emperor still ruled back in the digital world. We were slowly making progress but something always happened. Exam time, internships, etc.

I walked down the hallway, stepped in the kitchen and leaned onto the counter.

''There is more boxes to bring up Hikari!'' my brother's girlfriend, Sora said.

Sora took a sip from her drink and looked up at me, she wore a sweet smile but her eyes were filled with venom. I couldn't figure out what had happened over time. I remembered how back in the days she was sweet to me. Ever since she had hooked up with my brother, it had become a whole other Sora.

I turned around abruptly and walked out the apartment, banging the door shut behind me. I stumbled down a few stairs and nearly fell on my face. Maybe slowing down would be a good idea before I broke my neck. Next thing I knew I was back to the truck. Standing there with mixed feelings.

All day i had escaladed the stairs up and down, over and over again. The guys had moved the heavy objects. Yolei had somewhat worked but not as much as I. Mimi and Sora had basically sat on their rear ends and ordered the others around. It's not like I was surprised about Mimi doing that. In fact we sort of expected it to be that way with her. But Sora, the sporty one, hadn't even broke out a sweat on this workout since she hadn't even done most of it.

I looked at the boxes, hesitating.

Should I continue to help? I had done most of the work bringing up the boxes. Should I tell them i feel sick and leave? It would most likely work. I always had a weak system. But that would also mean they would call Tai. And Tai would fuss and make a big deal out of it. Mom and Dad would end up knowing. A visit to the hospital would be required. Naaah too much trouble..

I could easily imagine an angel and a devil, each on one of my shoulders. One saying to continue to help. The other saying to abandon and leave. Sure I was the destined of the light, but no one can be 100% one thing and not a bit of the opposite. My light was constantly battled by what I called the dark ocean. I viewed it as the dark side of me, the opposite to my light.

I couldn't say what made me choose but i walked away of the moving van and without looking back i started to walk down the parking lot onto the street. It felt like a weight had been taken off my shoulders. If anything, I'd say I felt really hot and dizzy by the time everyone would know, I'd be able to say it was just a short spell. I'd be feeling better cause I'll have rested up. Tsk. I was so bad for thinking up lies like that. And for using them in the future.

On my way home i stopped to buy a water bottle at the store that once belonged to Yolei's parents. They had sold the shop and bought a bigger grocery store down the road.

Sipping the cold water, I slowly let my feet guide me. Walking down the familiar roads. It gave me time to think. To start feeling guilty that i hadn't went up to the girls to tell them i was leaving. Oh well! I Hoped they wouldn't be to mad at me for my act. But then again, they hadn't done much so… I pushed my guilt aside. The more i got closer to home, the more i was happy of the way i had acted.

''Helllooooo?'' I loudly called out.

''Hey!'' Gato replied running towards me.

I picked her up in my arms and gave her a tight hug. I love this little digital cat. She had become my best friend. My ally. My confident.

''How was it in the digiworld today?'' I asked her as i walked to the kitchen, not bothering taking off my shoes. Mom would usually fuss about that but she was still at work. Oh well.

Gatomon growled and hissed.

I turned around abruptly to look down at her. I could tell that she was very annoyed.

''I went to the beach for 11 am as the other digimons and i had planned. They never showed up. I learned later on, that they had met at Biyomon's for fun and games!'' Gatomon said unhappy.

''Did you go join them?'' I asked, feeling angry and sadness well up inside me for her.

''No, i only learnt where they were one hour ago. I passed my day in the digiworld, searching information on the emperor, like we had planned. I did make a discovery! I met one of the emperor's servants, Wormmon. He did not tell me where the base was but he mentioned he is willing to help us get his master back on track. He didn't talk much about ken. He talked more about his lousy servant rank when he is Ken's digi partner. Which means Ken is a digidestined, like we thought. There is a certain common factor between him and you. He turned evil after being washed over by a wave from the dark ocean.'' Gatomon said, not taking in any breaths.

The emotions from the day, mixing with the emotions for Gato spiked within me as I heard 'Dark Ocean'. The glass in my hand slipped from my grip and landed on the ceramic floor, shattering to millions of pieces. As I looked down at the floor, the water that was spreading across the kitchen floor from my glass slowly changed to a black liquid. The apartment started to fade out, letting in an endless dark ocean.

''Hikari! Why are you letting it come to you. You learned how to control it. Why aren't you pushing it away?'' Gatomon asked, panicking. She had jumped onto the counter to avoid the splash from my glass and was now peaking over the edge in fear, seeing the darkness spread.

''Today, the girls bossed me around and the guys acted like i was invisible. You weren't the only one betrayed Gato. They all changed to the worst. Not my brother but maybe he did a bit too… Or is it me that changed and feel left out? I can't fight anymore. Sora hates me for some odd reason, Yolei doesn't communicate to me anymore, T.K. went off for another girl and so on. I'm tired of all this Gato.'' I said, a new wave of rage hitting me as the black water surrounded my ankles.

''What you're doing is dangerous Kari but i know you are tired of being pushed and betrayed. You never counter what they say or refuse a demand. Your sweet little Kari, bearer of the light. But there is a limit to it. I'll follow you anywhere, even to the dark side'' Gatomon said, giving me a look saying you know what will happen if the dark ocean wave hits you again.

I didn't reply. I didn't need to reply. She knew that the dark ocean had started to take over me.

Gatomon jumped from the counter into the ocean next to me. Splashing water against the kitchen counter.

''KARI?'' I heard Tai yell as he entered the apartment.

I looked towards the dark horizon and let my rage spill out, Gato doing the same. I let out my last sigh of the day. But this time it was one of relief.

A loud roar came from the horizon, quickly followed by a tsunami wave. The wave and the roaring kept growing as it approached us. I stood, filled with anger, as the wave came down on us, washing us away from this world.

Tai walked into the kitchen. Unaware of what happened. Having seen or heard nothing. Only after calling out a second time for his sister, he noticed the shattered glass on the kitchen floor.


	2. Testing

Reminder : I do not own Digimon!

If you don't like the way this is going, then stop reading =P

**Chapter 2 Testing**

**No POV**

Tai ran to Kari's room, worried because of the shattered glass. When he had learnt that she had left without saying bye to the girls, he knew something was wrong with his sister. Kari was too respectful to just leave without giving her farewell greetings or quit on helping someone in need. It just didn't fit!

Grabbing the wireless phone from his sister's desk, he hit the speed dial which connected him to his baby sister's best friend. Maybe he was over reacting again, but for some reason the feeling in the pit of his stomach warned him this time he was right to be doing so. Usually he could feel that he would be receiving his sister's anger for his reaction but this time, no, he was right, something was definitely wrong. In fact, it felt like someone had taken away the light from his existence.

''Yolei? Tai here. Kari isn't here but I found a broken glass in the kitchen still shattered on the floor. I'm kind of worried… I know you all tend to think I over react but… please bare with me this time. It just feels wrong!''

While speaking, or well semi yelling into the phone, Tai had slid into his sibling's computer chair. He quickly entered his sibling's password to access her laptop. Of course he knew the password. She is his baby sister. He had to keep an eye on her. While Tai was the center of attention when with women, Kari had blossomed into quite a good looking young woman. She had become that woman which men found sexy and yet still wanted to protect her since she had never lost that air of innocence which surrounded her.

It wasn't long before the whole destined gang was reunited into the missing girl's room. Tai pacing back and forth, the girls on the bed and the guys spread about the floor and chairs which had been brought in. The anger that some had felt when they had discovered Kari had bailed on them had been replaced by worry. They had first started by calling the hospitals, thinking Kari had fallen ill suddenly. It wouldn't be the first time such a thing happened. With their parents often busy, Kari had gotten used to admitting herself into the emergency. But more often then not, she would atleast leave a note on the counter or the fridge as a warning to her beloved brother. This time shattered glass had replaced that note, only adding to the groups worry.

''Doesn't Kar keep her digivice on her bedstand usually? Cause I don't see it there…''

Before Yolei could even finish the rest of her sentence, Tai had moved from one end of the room to by the bed. Indeed, the digivice was missing. The older brother made a thorough search. The bedside stable, in the drawers, in the bed, under the bed, quickly making progress across the room. Tossing things aside, exposing his sister's undergarments even. No shame, a full on mess taking place.

At the same time the genius of the group, Izzy had right away started to click away on the Kari's computer. If the portal had been opened, he would find out.

''It's nowhere! She's in the digiworld!'' Tai exclaimed, hope filling him up, thinking he was about to find his sister.

''We don't know that yet Tai'' Matt dared to reply, not wanting his best friend to get too hopeful.

''She has to be'' The brunette countered.

''I'll find out Tai, calm down' The computer genius added.

''You mean you will confirm it!'' Tai piped up again.

At the other end of the room, watching the mess unfold was one of the destined who had yet to speak up. Her face showing no worry. She already had her share of trouble keeping all the other girls away from Tai. Adding to that, the young man played soccer and still was in college, full time classes occupying him. And when it wasn't college, soccer or the other girls, there was the guy time as he called it. Time spent with his friends. Sora was growing more and more frustrated about sharing her man with everyone. Now to top it all off, the bearer of light took the rest of her guy's thoughts. It's not that she hated Kari, really she didn't but…

**DigiWorld**

**Ken's POV**

I sat in my chair, sipping the tea Wormmon had served me earlier. It was yet another beautiful day in the digital world. My army had grown bigger and stronger. Just this morning I had manage to capture another horde of strong digimons. Though it's not like I have much resistance. Those pesky digidestined barely showed up anymore. I had overheard them once say it was because of their busy lives but… Let's face it. I most likely scared them away too.

I pressed on the red button on the computer monitor. The screens went from the cameras in the halls of my base to the digiworld. I was like bigbrother in the 1984 novel. I saw everything, knew everything.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm had been tripped. Someone had come to the digiworld. This alarm of mine had saved me from being discovered from the destined several times. If I wasn't in my base, I had a wireless clip at my belt I wore which also sounded the alarm when someone came to the digiworld.

I quickly pressed one of the black buttons in front of me. The button was programmed to locate the new comer on one of the digicams. My screens scrambled, flickered and switched location to another location, never seeming to find the location of the destined that had … I had the whole world covered by my system. I leaned down towards my keyboard and tapped in a few codes. Expanding the search to further remote areas. My screens came to a sudden halt. The image was dark. I could barely make out the scenery but there stood a lone form of a human. Zooming my camera closer, I recognized the bearer of light. But something was off… The area she was in… I felt shivers crawl down my spine as I recognized the dark ocean. I thought I was the only one who had access to that area. I could control it to my will, make it come and go. But the bearer of light having access to the dark ocean? Now that was a surprising and very interesting fact.

''Wormmon! Bring me my traveling cape! And prepare my traveling digimons! FAST!'' I yelled my instructions to my no good servant. The tainted light deserved a personal greeting.

**Kari's POV**

''Well well… That was quite a surprise… Not sure if it's a pleasant one yet though, that remains to be seen''

I recognized the deep mascualine voice but didn't dare to turn around. I still felt nauseous from the transition of the real world to the dark ocean. Taking a deep breath, I forced my body to calm down and accept the change.

''Don't want to face me? Maybe it's a trick then, why would the light become tainted?'' Ken's voice reached my ears again, but this time I felt no fear.

''All positives have a negative. My light will forever be chased by the darkness. And that darkness by my light.'' I was surprised that my voice was loud and clear. With no hint in it that his presence effected me.

''You can't deny that seeing you go dark, turn evil, is quite a surprise''

Turn dark?

I followed his gaze down to my clothes and gasped softly. Indeed I had changed to darkness.

In my previous visits to the dark ocean, I had always kept my light colored clothing. But then again I always had been fighting the darkness. Forcing my light to chase away every bit of shadows around. This time I hadn't fought, I had let it come. My curiosity satisfied, now knowing what happened when we didn't fight it. But now I was questioning how come Ken was there, on the dark sandy beach. Was that how he had become the emperor? Real life making him feel worse and worse that he let himself sucked in and let it take control, to the point of changing him completely? Becoming the emperor? For the first time in many years I came to see Ken a just a fellow human. Someone weak like me who had chosen the easy way out.

''Why did you do it? Why did you let yourself take over by the wave?'' Ken's question confirmed to me that he knew as much as I, if not more about the dark ocean. How it came to us as a wave to then only expand, appearing as an endless body of water over the horizon.

I looked back down at my self and then to Gatomon. My outfit had turned to black short and tanktop instead of my usual pink attire. Even Gatomon was now black. From the first glance one would think she had completely switch to her evil counterpart but she had infact remained gatomon, but her fur with a dark tint.

I looked back up to Ken and shrugged.

''It's not a trap Ken. And.. I simply just let it. I don't owe you any sort of explanation'' I spoke up for the second time, my voice devoid of warmth.

''I am not Ken! I am the digiworld emperor! You will address me that way'' He snapped back, his eyes flaring with anger. I had clearly overstepped my boundaries being familiar with him. But I couldn't help but laugh at his remark. And without much thought words came stumbling out my mouth.

''Then i am the digiworld empress!''

Oops! My eyes noticed at that moment the whip which rested on his hip. I wondered if he would ever dare to use it on a human.

He starred back at me. Trying to read my face, probably wondering how much of what I had said was serious.

''Prove it to me''

''I don't have to prove anything to you!'' My anger flared. Why was it that I could never have negative or darker feelings. Was it that surprising that the light sometimes faltered. Okay, yes, true, this was a major change but I guess I had kept too much pent up inside.

''Then all this'' He said waving his hand towards me and Gatomon ''Is just a waste of time, a hoax, unreal, you will leave the dark ocean and go back to your regular life trying to chase me down, maybe you came to trap me after all, or try to get information on me. But you, your just pretend at the moment. The light could never extinguish''

With a sigh, yes I know, I thought I had done my last one earlier but it seemed like it was a perfect day for sighs, I murmured the few words which was about to change my whole life more then I could ever imagine. ''Fine i'll prove it to you! Prepare me a test and I shall do it!''

A smirk replaced the angry frown which had been on Ken's face. But I remained calm. This wouldn't phase me. I couldn't let it phase me.

''Okay. Here are eight black rings. Unlike the dark rings, I can control these from distance. If you use these to go against me, I have the power to break these. And your attack against me will have been but a waste of my precious time. Use the rings to capture digimons. Once done meet me here. I will know when you are done. Gatomon is the one who will accompany you for this. The ring will only lock themselves onto the victims if the digimons are weakened.'' Ken gave me the orders as he handed over some of his precious rings. We had seen these at work before when we came to the digiworld, I had seen the emperor use them. I didn't dare ask if my memories served me right, I would simply show him I was able too!

I simply turned and walked off towards the forest. Thinking, if he knew when i'd be done, then he monitored the digital world somehow. Which would explain why he always knew when we were coming after him.

The dark ocean gave way to the digital world as I kept walking further away. I didn't have to force it to change, the ocean simply slipped away as my thoughts focused onto the task at hand. Now I also knew the dark ocean was part of the digital world somehow.

''Ready Gato?''

**Ken POV**

''Wormmon, bring me a hot cocoa and biscuits in the wide screens room. NOW!'' I yelled at my servant as I made my way across my base. I took no noticed of wormmon as he mumbled his respectful reply and bowed before hurrying off to the kitchens.

It would usually be ready when I came back to the base but today had been far from my usual routine. Hikari, bearer of the light, had accepted my test without one ounce of hesitation. My mind had worked over time trying to discover her motive and the reason of her appearance in the dark ocean. The best would've been a trap to capture me but the change in the digidestined was too big for such a thing. Only those who allowed themselves to be swallowed by the darkness could then manipulate it to it's own will.

Also, I had been thrown into a deal before even realizing what it was really. An empress? Could there truly be two leader in this world? Not to mention i loved being the one at the top... Could I share that power?

I flicked the screens on and waited as the spyware located the young woman.

I could use her to do the odd work I didn't like so much...

The view zoomed in on the bearer of the light as the first ring trapped the first victim.

I grabbed a cookie wormmon had set by me and absentmindedly ate it.

Click, a second ring found a victim.

I could send her after the annoying wild hordes of digimon which caused havoc among my ranks

Down went digimon number three.

I swept the cookie crumbs off my shirt, god I could be such a messy eater.

A fourth stumbled at the back of the line, ready to serve.

With her I could extend my ruling, maybe even into the real world somehow.

Number five came quickly.

I nodded, she was actually doing the work and using Gatomon quite efficiently.

Six.

Oh the face the destined would make when they would see her by my side.

Seven.

Double the power, nothing could stop us.

Eight.

Time to go meet my new ally. She had done her part. I had to hold my word.

Kari was bringing me four new machinedramons, three gigasmon and a duskmon.

A job well done.


	3. Killing

Chapter 3 - Killing

**Digiworld**

**Kari's POV**

I glanced down at the captured digimons. All of them peacefully sleeping, exhausted from the fight they had delivered against me. Even my own friend had been reduced to her Nyaromon form. You'd think I would've felt bad or guilty for my actions. But neither even surfaced within me. Ken had yet to show up, giving me free time to over think the situation, like I often did for everything. While my brother was spontaneous and seemed confident in his choices, I second guessed myself all the time. Always thinking, forever questioning, what if…

''Don't worry Kari'' Nyaromon said. ''If he throws us out of his empire one day we can always start our own!'' As always my little friend could see right through me. Notice the subtle changes in my mood.

I looked at her surprised. Since the wave had washed us over, she also had changed in many ways. She loved fighting, the capturing had brought in her a new sense of satisfaction and excitement. I could easily see she wanted to capture more, this was but a start for her. In fact it wasn't a start. She had once been on the dark side. Guess it just shows how good and evil walked a tight line, side by side, hand in hand.

''That wouldn't be a bad idea… Maybe we should stick around Ken only to learn and then bring him down!'' I said with a wink and a laugh. Yes, now I knew for sure I was going insane. Having thoughts of planning to go against the digimon emperor! The team of digidestined failed at each attempt against Ken. How could Nyaro and I defeat him on our own? I did say we had to learn. With time could secretly plan and build an army of my own. Oh hell! What am I thinking! He would find out about my plans! Hadn't he admitted to see all of the digiworld?

Nyaro poked my arm and pointed to the sky. I looked up and saw a large snake like digimon flying down towards us with Ken standing on top. Cape flailing in the wind, hair disheveled, a smirk plastered on his face. I had to admit, the guy was handsome. Would make it not too hard to stay with him in a way.

''How have I done, O greatest, strongest, brightest of all emperors?'' I asked, my voice tinted with mockery.

Ken's starred into, eyes cold and piercing right through. Finding no amusement in my addressing him.

''You have captured the required amount of digimons. You still have a second part to the test to do. Let's turn up the level of evilness, shall we?'' Ken finally answered.

''You hadn't mentioned there was two parts… But… Okay… I'm game.'' I asked, feeling a few butterfly fluttering in the pit of my stomach. Now was definitely not the time to be nervous or hesitate. The old me would've backed away a long time ago. But not now.

''The first part, anyone could have done that. Capturing digimons isn't that cruel. Now you must choose wisely 3 digimons and kill them, using your partner of course.'' Ken replied. I could see in his stance, hear in his voice, that he believed I'd quit right at this moment. Bail out on everything I had started so far. And maybe he was right to think that. A part of me screamed no, don't do it. The light cannot extinguish someone else's light. But one look at the digimons I had captured, and all changed. I remembered when we had fought some of the same kind back then. How evil they had been. I knew they weren't the exact same digimons but the dark ocean had that power over you. You became irrational. The size of my anger was irrational. Ina slight moment I came to hate them. Hate the captured monsters.

I was ready.

''Well, I would kill them but…'' I pointed to Nyaromon. There was no chance of me managing what he asked me with a tired digimon.

''Don't worry about that! One of the digimon that I captured in the past is called Geniusmon. A rare specimen. His name fits him well. He works wonders in my lab back in my base. With my instruction, he finally invented a digipotion that gives back to the digimon their strength. I have brought one with me, for Nyaromon.'' Ken said as he slipped a long vial out of a hidden pocket within his cape. The liquid within was pure black but as it moved within the glass container, sparks of colors shined through.

Do I let Nyaro drink it? It could be a trick. It could be poison. He may think we are the one trapping him but with this potion he could be trapping us. Trapping me.

''She wont drink it! You might think we are setting you a trap but you can be the one doing so to us.'' I handed the potion back.

''I will test it on one of the other digimons then. I will split the potion in half. You can witness how marvelous it is and then decide.'' Ken motioned one of the digimons I had captured to come by him and poured half of it in the digimon's mouth.

I guess it took some time to come into affect because Ken pulled off his cape and spread it across the grass to then take place onto it. Not daring to get too close, I took a seat next to Nyaro, who in return curled up against my lap, bringing a smile to my lips. Forever my loyal friend.

''What is in these potions, if you don't mind me asking'' It wasn't that the silence was unbearable. But if I was to share my new life with this guy, I had to start learning, to achieve becoming his equal or even his superior.

''Geniusmon invented a bottle that manages to transform energy data into a liquid. I guess we can compare that liquid to an energy drink. When the digimon drinks it, the energy spreads within them and they are able to evolve and fight as if they had rested for hours. The bottle manages to sift through the personal data and the energy data, it keeps only the second one ad discards the first. What's even more amazing is you can store it and it grows. Just like when you sleep. Your energy restores. Well this potion when you put it away for a day or two, it doubles. I went to the real world to grab different sizes and we managed to set up a serving quantity. I can store these in one or two portions. Comes in handy for transportation'' Ken kept explaining, rambling on, giving details I never thought he would give. I knew more of his secret on never lacking energy while fighting the destined. I knew he still went to the real world. People always felt at ease talking to me, and it seemed even on the dark side that side of me was present.

He shifted closer to me. Close enough that his scent made it's way to my nose. A mix of aftershave and cologne. The emperor smelled good.

''The data turns into liquid after it comes in contact with the special chemicals already in the bottle. That certain chemical stays in the bottle since it is in a powder form.'' He continued, showing me an empty vial which appeared from within his spread out cape. Red dust fluttering at the bottom of the vial as he shook it.

**Real World**

**Sora's POV**

I looked at my watch again. The movie had started twenty minutes ago. Was I enjoying my date with my boyfriend? Of course not. In fact I wasn't even at the movie theater. I was sitting in a pink bedroom which belonged to my boyfriend's baby sister. An emergency meeting had been called by Tai, calling onto every digidestined. Hikari disappeared for half a day and the world stopped turning. Never did anyone think she had maybe just left on her own to have some good time on her own. Of course not, it wasn't typical Kari behavior. Little miss perfect never would do that.

''I called her friends, none of them heard from her since yesterday. Meaning after ditching… well leaving Mimi's earlier today, she didn't go to any of their places.'' T.K informed us as he pressed the red button on the wireless phone.

He had been one of the closest people to Kari. No one knew what had happened though, they had started to drift apart in the past year. All the others, even I had expected the two to start dating once they slipped out of their youth. But both being the quiet type, none of us learnt the reason of the cold between both. Or well I didn't know. I wasn't exactly the closest to the two. Mimi was fun for shopping, but only Tai understood my love for soccer. It was all I did now. Went to college on a soccer scholarship. The other thing which I dedicated my time to was Tai. Soccer and Tai. It's all I needed.

I heard Joe whisper he was worried from across the room. Bringing forth nods from most of the destined's heads.

Izzy on the other hand was totally focused. Having found no trace of the digiportal being opened on Kari's laptop, he had opened his own and set off onto a more thorough search.

I watched my boyfriend pace to the opposite side of the room yet again. It stung, hurt that he didn't even worry that way about me. I went out with friends without telling him, and he wouldn't even text me. The nest day at school he always said he had figured I had plans and didn't want to bother me. It's not that I'm an overly clingy girlfriend but...

**Digiworld**

** Ken's POV**

The digimon I had given the potion to had evolved and thrashed around a bit, showing off his newly acquired energy and strength. Again I let time pass to show there was no side effects after that stage either. Though I did regret at how much talking I did. I could only hope she hadn't memorized most of the valuable information I had given her. But deep down it felt good. For once I was able to sit down and enjoy being with someone. She had genuinely listened to all I had to say. This empress thing might not be so bad. Once in a uniform like mine, she also wouldn't be so bad to look at...

''It doesn't taste bad!'' Nyaromon's comment about the potion pulled me out of my thoughts. I felt my cheeks warm up as I thought about the last thing that had crossed my mind. Hopefully they wouldn't noticed. Being a loner in the real world, I hadn't had the chance to interact much with girls. Much less with cute ones like the bearer of the light.

Now was the time to see if I had been tricked. I watched as Nyaromon evolved to Salamon, then to Gatomon. Kari extending out her slender arm and revealing a darkened digivice, signaled to her partner to keep going. Transforming into her Ultimate form, Angewoman. It was amazing to see the digimon who was suppose to represent the good in this world ooze darkness.

''You must kill 3 digimons. Think wisely, since the remaining ones will become your personal slaves and fighters.'' I informed my maybe new partner. I got in return a surprised look. I was being far more generous then she probably think I could be.

In a swift quick moment, two machinedramons and a gigasmon had been annihilated. I watched, amazed. The light of child had truly become a child of the dark, like me. Regaining my senses, I pulled out three empty vials from within my cape and threw them towards the disintegrating digimons. The vials did their work, sucking in the needed data to create energy, twisting colors slithering into the glass container. Once all taken in, I quickly plugged in the corks to seal the precious data and handed over the three vials to Kari.

''The remaining digimons are yours as I mentioned, and so are these. Good job Empress.''


	4. Matching outfits

Thanks for your patience as I revamp the story to get go forward with it.

Couple of reminders :

-I do not own Digimon!

-In my story Ken has yet to be defeated.

-Even if some of the digimons are rare or legendary, i have included them in this fic as if they were normal digimons.

-The Black and dark rings, over a period of time, Ken made them stronger.

-Gatomon doesn't become BlackGatomon. The only thing that changes is the color of her fur, besides that her attacks, name and character is pretty much the same, but tainted with evil.

* * *

**Kari's POV**

I walked down the long hallway that led to the Screen room. Yesterday had been a major turning point in my life. There was no going back. As I had gone to bed I had started to doubt myself, what if I had reacted too strongly, too over dramatic, they weren't bad people, they had flaws like me.. I could just go back and say I had taken a moment to relax and feel better, could even tell them I found Ken's base... But the black ocean gently nudged me back into my full blown anger. It was the extra fuel I needed to keep burning.

I thought of yesterday, a smile spreading on my lips. When we had arrived, Ken had offered me a tour around the base. It was more then I had imagined. Izzy and Cody would definitely be jealous of the high tech gears here. The place was constantly moving, had a protective barrier made of mirrors, placed so that one looking towards the base thought he saw endless terrain. The inside was made to be practical and comfortable. I had been taken on a grand tour when we had arrived the night before. The only area I had yet to be shown was Ken's headquarters.

A meeting had been held also. All digimons had been summoned in the basement area. A fully open huge room, which could accommodate plenty of the minions. There, Ken had introduced me as Mistress/Emperess Kari. The digimons had seemed nervous, unsure of what to think of. Ken had then expained how I had proven my evilness through the tests. It was all it took for the digimons to then start cheering, chanting 'Empress, Empress'. I was no fool though, I easily noticed how all of them had the black rings around a leg, an arm, a tail or their neck. Ken didn't have a loyal army, he had a captured army.

In my quarters I was given, I had a grand master bedroom and a couple of other rooms I had yet to fully investigate what was their true purposes. My intercom was linked to Ken's but also I could summon two servantmons. It was like in those fairy tales, but this one with a dark twist. Not to mention this morning after relaxing in that sublime bath with jets, the servants had shown me my walk in closet. Overnight Wormmon had been ordered to tailor for me a entire wardrobe to match Ken's. I had everything I could ever need. From underwear to clothes matching every weather possible. The servantmons pointed out I had a daily uniform though to match the Emperor. Same colors as to Ken's but mine consisted of a short tight skirt down to my mid thighs, long sleeve turtle neck, boots up to my knees, and one of Ken's famous capes.

A yell brought me out of my thoughts. It was Ken's voice and he seemed furious. Without noticing, I had arrived at the Screen Room's door. The room was Ken's main surveillance room. With large screens all around on the walls, desks with endless buttons and controls, and a newly added second comfortable chair. I flung the door open and walked in on what seemed like another Ken and Wormmon moment.

''Wormmon! I said TWO cookies. Not FOUR! ONE, TWO! Not THREE, FOUR!'' Ken yelled to his digimon.

Wormmon squeaked out an comprehensible answer. Poor thing was traumatized. It had always baffled me why Ken didn't use Wormmon's evolving powers. Instead he tossed him aside as a weakling.

Gato and I looked at each other and shrugged. We both knew Wormmon had better skills in fighting then serving but who were we to tell Ken.

''Hey'' I yelled out, breaking the fight between the emperor and his digimon. If this was going to happened several times a day, then the quicker it was over the better. I didn't have the patience to hear this endlessly.

Both turned towards me, startled. Neither had noticed my presence, not to mention a petite thing like me would surprise anyone when I get loud. I grabbed the extra two cookies off the plate on my way to one of the two surveillance chairs. Not the best breakfast but if this could help everything moving on, I was more then willing to sacrifice myself for some... mmm delicious cookies. Even the base's cook was fairy tale standard.

''Thank you Wormmon for bringing these two extra cookies for me'' I winked at the frightened digimon, licked my lips clean and turn to face Ken.

''So?'' I turned once on myself, showing Ken the outfit. I saw a quick flicker in his eyes. Maybe it was from my licking my lips, or the skirt, but I definitely had an approval. Though the Emperor caught himself quickly and slide back a blank face in place.

Noticing that his attention was going back to his digimon, I quickly thanked Wormmon with a gentle pat on the head, for all my clothes and my headquarters. The little one blushed and for once seemed relaxed, and pleased. Poor thing...

I could feel Ken's cold eyes glaring at me. His anger was palpable. But before he could even open his mouth an alarm rang through out the base.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The monitors on the walls all switched automatically to where there was human activity in the digiworld. In a few strides, Ken was next to one of the main consoles and with a few buttons punched in, the screen zoomed in to what we could identify as my old group of friends. At the sight of my brother, I felt my heart throb. I loved him, he didn't deserve it. But anger spread through my body as I focused on some of the other destined.

I noticed Ken smirk. He obviously had seen my emotions pas son my face. This was like another test for him. My reactions to my old group. Based on my brother, i surely would've failed, but based on the rest, I'm sure i had passed.

''Wormmon, our traveling gear, NOW!'' Ken yelled out the order. I was about to experience the other side of things.

Ken smirked. He was enjoying this more then all other times he had gone out to meet us.

**No POV**

They had come prepared. Maps printed out, markers, flares, food and water for a couple of days. Sleeping gear and so on. Their leader was determined. The brunette was marking lines on each map, a grid which each square would approximately take them a day to canvas if they kept a good pace.

''Square one, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Cody and Matt. Square two Yolei, T.K., Izzy, Davis and I.'' Tai pointed out. ''We meet here, where grid one, two, three and four meet'' An X was added to the maps. ''Don't divide into smaller groups. We need to stick together incase the emperor comes or we cross paths with one of his minions.'' Each destined nodded cept one, who glared angrily at her boyfriend for separating them between the two teams.

''Okay, let's get moving, let's find my baby sister'' Although determined, a hint of sadness slipped into the leader's voice.

Backpacks slipped on, maps out, digivices ready. The group had taken but one step into each their direction when a voice floated down to them. One they knew too well.

''Looking for something? Or should I say someone?'' The voice asked, amused.


	5. Break Downs

**No POV**

''Looking for something? Or should I say someone?'' The voice asked, amused.

Cold chills ran down each destined's spine. They didn't think they would run into him this quickly. Actually they had prayed they just wouldn't encounter the emperor at all while they searched for the bearer of the light. If Ken was to noticed they were down one destined, and that Kari was in the digital world, most likely the evil ruler would go searching for her also, and who knew what he would do to her once he found her. Kari alone couldn't fight off the purple hair boy.

Therefore when they turned to face the emperor, surprise reduce the group to silence as they noticed the former bearer of the light stand by his side. The one they had prepared to search for stepped towards the group, a smile spreading on her face. It almost seemed like she was happy to see them, but in the depth of her eyes, anger burned and showed otherwise.

''Cat got your tongue?'' Kari's grin widening as the group only shuffled around, looking unsure what to say, what to do. ''Well then! Since you all gave me such a nice greeting, I'll be nice in return. I'll give you a little warning. Ken and I are preparing an attack. Against you guys of course. Be prepared! Because if you are as unprepared as you are now, it will be quite a boring fight. Ken says it's always more fun when you can toy with your prey for a bit. Of course due to his experience I am more then willing to believe him!''

With that said, the large flying digimon on which the ruling duo stood, gave a flap of the wings. Up it went, flying away quickly. Leaving behind the echoes of the duo's laughter.

Slowly, one by one, the destineds came out of their stupor. The numb feeling leaving their body only to be replaced by dread. Out of all the reasons they had thought of for Kari's disappearance, this one had never even come close. The leader of the group had fallen to his knees, silent tears falling from his face. The meeting had shattered his heart. His best friend by his side, arm draped over his shoulders. Silent, since no words could ever bring comfort to the brunette. Close by, Yolei and Mimi hugged, deeply pained by both the betrayal of their friend and by the sight of the bearer of courage.

''It'll be okay Tai'' Sora knelt in front of her boyfriend, reaching to cup his cheek in her hand, wanting both attention to herself and reassure him.

But the gesture was unwelcomed. Tai pushed away the girl, sending her flying back to land on her rear end. The destined shocked by the sudden aggressively in their leader.

''NO! NO! NO! It WON'T be okay!'' The leader's sudden rage disappeared as he seemed to realize what he had done, only bringing forth more tears.

Matt and his younger brother each took a side of Tai and lifted him up to his feet, guiding the leader away from the spot they had been discovered. They couldn't risk being found again. The group was shattered. They wouldn't even win against the weakest of the digimon at this point. The other destineds following behind silently, one of them mentally cursing at the bearer of light for grabbing so much attention. Out of the lot, Sora was the only one not as troubled as the others.

**Tai's POV**

''KARI!''

I watched my sister's hand slip out of my hand, falling into what seemed and endless pitch black hole. I yelled her name, tried to reach for her but I was totally powerless. All I could do is see her being swallowed up by the darkness.

''KARI!''

''Tai!''

Before I could also fall over the edge of the cliff into the darkness, I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me back. When I reopened my eyes, I was facing my bedroom wall, on the edge of my bed. Matt shaking me, repeating my name over and over.

''Matt… I… I had such a bad dream… Ken took my sister! Then… I saw her fall into this huge dark hole… I couldn't save her Matt!'' I fought to catch my breath, and to also understand what the hell my best friend was doing in my room!

''Tai… Kari being with Ken isn't a dream…'' I could see in my friend's eyes that it pained him to bring me back to reality. Rage rushed through my body, I wanted to punch him, yell at him, but it would be useless. I wasn't mad at him, I was mad at the situation, at how we had no idea how or why it had all become like this. I felt powerless.

''Tai… Gennai contacted us… He wants to talk to us. Want me to tell them your still sleeping, I can tell you about it later if you prefer.'' My friend's concern brought a slight smile to my face. We had often fought but we were still there for each other no matter what. The offer was tempting to accept. I couldn't bare to face the group. I didn't want to see the pity in their eyes… Or the anger… For all I knew they could hold me responsible and put all the blame on me… I shook my head and sighed. Nonsense. I knew better. They weren't that type of people.

''I … I will come … Matt? I … thanks man.'' My best friend gave me a quick hug and helped me to my feet. Feeling light headed and unsteady, I kept a grasp onto my friend's arm. It gave off a gay vibe but at this point I couldn't care about it. I needed the support and these were my life long friends. In fact I was surprised my girlfriend wasn't by my side too.

**Matt's POV**

Izzy had set up a computer facing the room to allow Gennai to take form in the living room with us. I helped Tai settle down into one of the couches and took place by his side. Izzy was already busy typing away on his laptop, probably something to do with information Gennai had sent him. Cody by his side pointing out things on the screen, giving in his input too. Yolei and Mimi were trying to peak over the two guy's shoulders, trying to get bits of information, or rather understand the information that was flashing onto the screen. Sora was off to one side, looking quite mad. Something was definitely going on. Not only did she not come to Tai's side but all along since the mess had started, she had been counter productive. Tai hadn't mentioned any troubles in their couple going on, but then again he was a bit oblivious at times… Gennai interrupted his talk with Joe about safety issues and cleared his throat, getting the attention of the rest of the group.

Gennai started by explaining how in the past few days in the digiworld, he had been alarmed by an alteration in one of the crests. A crest couldn't stop functioning since it was linked to our very own soul. But like us, they could get tainted, altered. This was what happened with Kari.

''But, how does that happen? I mean… out of everyone here, Kari is the last person I would expect to sway.'' Joe voiced up our confusion. I noticed an eye roll from Sora's part. I would have to ask Tai later on what the hell was going on…

''No one is safe from ill feelings. Kari still has the light within her but most likely something has happened to make her stumble. Something to create these dark feelings within her. A fight maybe? Who knows… But something happened.'' For once Gennai's slow speech wasn't filled with riddles.

''I don't recall any fights. Plus Kari doesn't fight. Can't there be another reason, something less… bad?'' No wonder T.K had the crest of hope.

''Sorry young one. My answer won't please you. Usually we wouldn't know why, since there are many reasons to lose the light within us. But we discovered something else along with the alteration in the crest of the light. You all know by now about the dark ocean. The place takes the negative feelings within us and enhances them to much higher levels. We've been keeping an eye and monitoring that area. The day you say Kari disappeared, there was intense activity within the dark ocean. We've investigated further into it and it seems it is a destined which triggered it. We believe Kari might've feeling bad enough to call forth the dark ocean, and if she let it control her then… It is no surprise she has taken stand by the evil Emperor. Now We don't fully understand yet how the ocean can actually change the digivice and the crest but… I think this is enough for now''

**No POV**

''Well… That was quite impressive'' Ken chuckled as he remembered the face of the destineds.

Kari had been perfect. Not too over the top but enough so to show them she had changed sides. He was gaining an appreciation for this new partner quickly. He always had had something to plan, think about or do, but being surrounded by digimons all the time got boring, if not frustrating at times. Having another human around felt rather good. In fact… He enjoyed it more then he cared to admit. The few brushes of the skin between the two made him shiver. On top of it, he had gotten the cutest of the bunch of destineds. He couldn't complain. The female partner flashed a sweet smile as a thanks for the unexpected indirect compliment.

Ken had helped her to take off her cape at the entrance and they had by now made their way into the monitor room. Instead of doing the usual thing, which was opening up the surveillance set up on the screens, Ken guided Kari to her chair and sat by her side. ''Well! I'm in a good mood after that. Your great performance in front of your old friends allows you to a treat. I'll give you any of my digimons. Except Geniusmon, he isn't included in this deal.''

Kari couldn't hide her surprise, this was the last thing she would've expected from the purple haired man. She leaned back into the comfortable chair, blushing lightly due to Ken's sudden niceness but also physical closeness to her. It wasn't like she had zero experience and had never been close to a guy before but… The coziness between the two dissipated when Wormmon walked in, welcoming back his master.

''Ah! I know which I want! Wormmon!'' The slender woman's arm and hand extended and pointed out to the new comer.


	6. Updating Status!

Hi All!

For all those who have been following the story, I took all the chapters I haven't revamped/reviewed yet and deleted them off the story. I will simply add them as new chapters as I go.

For all those who are new to reading my story, I had actually up to 15 chapters written but am in the process of rewriting, adding details etc all of them and will then keep on with the story.

thanks everyone for your patience!


End file.
